


A Date With Someone She Liked

by sabershadowkat



Series: Dinner Interrupted [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's <em>second</em> date with Riley is interrupted by a certain peroxide-blond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date With Someone She Liked

"This is really nice, Riley," Buffy said, looking around the restaurant he'd taken her to for their seventh date. "When I think Chinese, I usually think little white cartons and packets, not this." 

Tse-lan's was located in the next town over from Sunnydale. Riley had picked her up at her dorm, then they had gone for a nice, quiet evening drive to watch the sunset before he'd brought her to the restaurant. Buffy really was enjoying their date so far. 

Buffy liked Riley. He was nice, outgoing, couldn't even remotely be considered a bad boy, and didn't seem to have a brooding bone in his body. He was also very easy on the eyes and so very...normal. When she went out with him, she was just a normal girl going on a date with a normal boy. 

"I found this place last year on one of my drives," Riley told her. "Their sweet and sour chicken is really good." 

The waiter came to the table and they ordered their meal and tea. "I'm going to go freshen up. Be right back," Buffy said, picking up her purse. 

"Okay," Riley said, rising partway when she stood. 

Buffy smiled at him, then made her way back to the ladies room. It was a little fancier than normal restaurant facilities, decorated in a soft mauve color, the stalls separated from the sinks and mirror area. The blond set her purse down on the counter in front of the mirror and fixed her hair. She heard the door open to the restroom as she was touching up her lipstick. 

"Hello, Slayer," a distinctive British voice purred from behind her. 

She whirled around, lipstick tube held as a stake, to see Spike standing there. Her heart was hammering in her chest from being startled. She glared at him. "What are you doing here?" 

"I should be asking you the same thing, pet," Spike said, arching his scarred brow at the lipstick tube. 

Buffy scowled and turned her back to him. She closed her lipstick and stuck it in her purse. "I'm on a date." 

Spike walked over beside her and leaned back against the counter. "A date." 

"Yes, a date," Buffy repeated. 

"With Cro-Magnum man," Spike said. 

"His name is Riley," Buffy ground out between clenched teeth. 

"Why?" 

Buffy frowned at him. "Why is his name Riley?" 

"No," Spike said. "Why are you on a date with Mr. Neanderthal after you left him to shag me?" 

"Jealous?" Buffy said with an evil smile. 

Spike snorted. "Of that nancyboy? I don't think so, Slayer." 

"Then why are you here?" Buffy asked, giving him a pointed look. 

"Because I'm horny," Spike answered bluntly. 

Buffy rolled her eyes. "And you just expect me to spread my legs for you?" 

"You did before," Spike said. 

"Once," Buffy said, holding up one finger. "One time. Uno. And that was one time too many in my opinion." 

Spike looked at her incredulously. "Right." 

Buffy shrugged. "It was fun. But I'm on a date right now with someone I like, so if you'll just go fall on a tree bran-Spike!" she exclaimed, as the blond vampire grabbed both of her arms and lifted her up. 

"It was fun," Spike said in a disbelieving tone. He propelled her backwards, the tips of her toes dragging along the ground, into the very last stall. He put her down, turned and locked the door. 

"Spike, what are you doing?" Buffy gasped, as the vampire grabbed her again and pushed her up against the side wall. 

Spike's ice blue eyes met hers. "Having fun," he growled, then smashed his lips down onto hers. 

Buffy's open mouth was plundered with Spike's tongue, her eyes still open in shock until he ran his tongue along the top of her palate. The part-tickling, part-arousing sensation shocked her back into awareness, and she was about to shove him away when he broke the kiss and dropped to his knees in front of her. She looked down at his white-blond head the same time he shoved up her skirt. 

"Spike, you can't-" Buffy's protest ended in a sharply inhaled gasp, as Spike pushed the material of her panties aside and pressed his mouth to her in one swift move. 

Her head fell back against the stall, making a hollow echo, as his tongue found her clit. He licked it once, making her hiss, then used his other hand to spread her feminine folds apart in order to lave the light pink flesh with his tongue thoroughly. Her hands moved into his hair, grasping and releasing the soft locks. 

He captured her nubbin with his lips, sucking the pink pearl into his mouth. She mewled softly, rocking her hips forward. He began to rapidly flick at the hard bundle of nerves with the tip of his tongue. She started panting, the burning, tingling sensation building in her core making her fingers clench on his head, her nails digging into his scalp. 

Buffy rubbed herself against his mouth as the feelings became more intense. She was holding his face tightly to her mound, moving up and down on her toes, her head slowly shaking back and forth. Her heart was pounding beneath her breast, and she was moaning deep in her throat, the sound carrying up over the stall and into the rest of the ladies room. 

She climaxed with a hiss, her body stilling, her hands holding Spike's face so hard against her, if he were human, he would have asphyxiated. The orgasm rolled through her, starting from her toes and engulfing her entire body upwards. She shook under him as he continued to suck on her clit, until she pushed up on her toes and shoved his head away from her as the feelings became too intense to handle. 

Spike wiped his face on the back of his duster sleeve, sitting on his heels, as he looked up at her. Buffy met his eyes for an instant, then banged her head back against the wall repeatedly, chanting to herself under her breath in between each hit. "Dumb," thump, "dumb," thump, "dumb," thump, "dumb..." 

The blond vampire stood and pressed himself against her, his hands on either side of her head. "Ready to get out of here, Slayer?" Spike said, his voice low and seductive. 

Buffy suddenly came to her senses and shoved him away. "No, you bleached doof!" she exclaimed, fixing her panties and skirt. "I'm on a date! Riley's waiting for me. He's going to think that I drowned!" 

Spike shot her another incredulous look. "You still want to stay here with dull boy after that?" 

"I am going to finish this date, Spike," Buffy said, narrowing her eyes at him. "You are going to go home." 

"And do what? Toss off?" Spike shook his head. "Forget that, luv. I'll just go find someone better to shag." 

The vampire unlocked the stall door and stepped out. Buffy sputtered indignantly, unsure of why she didn't like the sound of what he said. She quickly followed him...and turned bright red when several women stared at her. She ducked her head, grabbed her purse off the counter, and practically ran from the bathroom. 

"Are you alright?" Riley asked when she returned to the table. "You look a little flushed." 

"I'm not really feeling too good," Buffy lied. "Can we get out of here?" 

"Sure," Riley said, rising to his feet. He pulled a ticket stub out of his pocket. "Why don't you get our coats while I settle up?" 

Buffy took the ticket with a nod. She wove her way quickly out of the main portion of the restaurant towards the entrance. She gave the clerk her ticket, then looked out the glass window and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Spike standing right on the other side. 

A shudder of desire ran through her when she met his eyes. The clerk returned with hers and Riley's coats and she managed to look away. "Do you have a pen and paper?" she asked the clerk. 

Five minutes later, she dropped the folded piece of paper on the ground outside of the restaurant as she left with Riley. 

Dorm room. Forty-five minutes. 

End


End file.
